Thane
Thane Also Known As Emperor of the Darkspawn The Black One Son of Death Thane Icsix Natos Abilities As the son of Thanatos; Thane has the following abilities Mental Continuation Demigod Physiology Shadow Arts Dark Arts Dark World Arts Information Thane is known for having been the Emperor of the Darkspawn that destroyed countless countries until he was killed in combat by the Hero of Dales Valley. Bio Childhood As a child Thane was beaten and hated by his hometown in Arna Village because he was suspected to be a bastard child by his stepfather which of course he was but his mother would never admit it and there was no undeniable evidence that he wasn't his son either. Adolescence His adolescence didn't change much from his childhood though he did not take the abuse that the village dealt with him he was still looked down upon and hated. He would undergo his awakening when he turned 13 which was abnormal because people usually don't have their awakening until their at least 19. This was due to his godly heritage. He left home when he turned 15, but before he did he discovered a gift that his father had left for him a ring with a skull on it. This ring possessed Necroscience which allowed him to learn evolved forms of his abilities like his Death-Force with the help of the ring allowed him to attain and Death Manipulation, this happened when he was 17. He would begin to build his base on a fault line in the Lava Fields which was only inhabited by dangerous beasts. When thane had turned 19 he had his fortress and an incredible amount of Darkspawn under his control which he would use to attack and conquer the nations of the land. He would conquer many a nation before his death and defeat at Dales Valley. He would taste death at the age of 25. Adulthood Prior to his death, Thane built a fail-safe in the form of fanatic followers who thought he cared about them, but he was only using them to extend his own survival in the case he should die. He parted copies of parts of his soul to each of them. When the Hero killed him he imparted his mind into her allowing him to escape death. However this left him without a body which would be a problem, he then preceded to manipulate his followers to start raising his armies again attacking cities which he knew would catch the Hero's attention and it did so as the hero killed each of his followers he obtained the pieces of his soul which would allow him to resurrect himself. When the final follower was slain he initiated his resurrection then and their bringing himself back. He then preceded to taunt the Hero about how he had manipulated which infuriated the hero who attacked him in his newly revived form however at this point he had already obtained new heights of power, so he defeated her with the flick of his wrist rendering her comatose for 2 months. He would take control of his armies and being to change them from their weak skeletal forms into more monstrous forms. At this point the Hero had recovered and preceded to launch a suicide attack on his fortress in the Lava Fields. This attack amused Thane so instead of killing them immediately he let them enter his fortress without resistance and when they reached his throne room he killed all the hero's companions with Black Lightning this would make them suffer having every blood vessel in their bodies burst at once deep frying them from the inside out. He then preceded to capture the Hero for the fun of it. For years he would torment the hero by making her re-experience the death of her comrades over and over again until she utterly hated and despised him. He would later release her to see if he could seduce her which he viewed as a challenge to pass his time as at this point he had conquered mostly all of the kingdoms with the only one left being there just for his amusement. He had also captured most of the beautiful noble women and had them as his own Harem. The hero would continue to try and kill him over time, but over time he would slowly seduce her until she finally gave into his advances and laid with him which resulted in the birth of their daughter. This event also caused her to become a Fallen Hero out of love. He would later give up his harem and return them to their nations as well as remove his occupation this was done so readily that is shocked the nations. Tho he left the nations to their vices they still feared him which drove them to try and keep good relations with them and he went along with it out of amusement. Category:Demigod Category:Royalty Category:Dark Lords